For fibers and fabric, processing such as dyeing by firming fixing staining pigments, dyes, etc. is often conducted. However, the dyeing of fibers and fabrics by dyes generally has a low solid fastness, but the dyeing is easy. In addition, for dyeing by pigments, there are advantages such as the pigments hardly fading, and the characteristic texture such as for casual wear being obtained; however, from the pigments being insoluble in water, it hardly penetrates into the fibers, and mostly adheres to the surface; therefore, it is difficult to firmly attach in a great amount. For this reason, there are problems such as deep-color processing being difficult and the washing fastness worsening. In particular, for suede-like fabric from superfine fibers, fabrics consisting of aramid fibers, etc., dyeing is difficult.
As a method of improving the washing fastness by firmly fixing pigments, etc. efficiently, it has been known to use various binders. However, it does not necessarily mean that a sufficient effect will be obtained, and when using binders in abundance, there are side effects such as inhibiting the flexibility of the fibers.
On the other hand, fiber processing has been known that uses the hydrolysate of polyvinylamines, which are cationic water-soluble macromolecules, particularly N-vinylamide polymer.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a polymer having constituent units derived from vinylamine monomer as a dye-fixing agent used in cellulose-based fibers dyed by reactive dyes. However, with the fiber processing of Patent Document 1, it is difficult to efficiently firmly fix water-insoluble particles such as pigments.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H06-2288